The Story of Jack Anderson
by Anaklusmos25
Summary: Jack Anderson. What happened to him? Please be aware that later in the story it will take a dark twist a little bit.


There was a child. This child went through things that no child should have to endure but through his struggles, he kept his head up. He made a deal with his stepfather that if he tortured him and not his mom or siblings, that he would let him do it without telling anyone else. The stepfather accepted the deal and for 10 years, he kept it up because he wanted to show his stepfather that no matter what he did, it would not faze him because he had hope and that hope is what kept him going. His friends and siblings all continued to motivate him. Then, something happened to him and his hope started to fade away and the next time anyone saw him was at his funeral, wondering what happened or why he didn't say anything to them. This is the story of Jack Anderson.

It all started on April 25th, 2001 that I'd made a deal with my stepfather. When my mom first brought him home to introduce him to the family, I knew that something was wrong with him. Don't ask me how I knew but I just did. He seemed okay, but I didn't trust him. But I figured at the time, I was six so maybe I was just being childish because I didn't want anyone else to replace my dad or invade my family. But now I know the truth. When I was alone with him for the first time after the wedding, I heard him on the phone with someone. He was saying, "when Sadie comes home tonight, I'm going to beat her up because going to the gym is too expensive and too far away." So when he got off the phone, I went in his room and told him that I heard him and that I was going to call the police on him. Instead of getting mad or doing something to me, he got up from the bed and said, "If you tell the police what I'm going to do to your mother, she dies." And after that he walked out of the room, leaving me with a dilemma to make. In the end, I went up to him and told him that I won't go to the police if he beats me instead of my mother or anyone else.. He thought about it for a minute, took the deal, and for 10 years, I took the beating for my family until now.

So today is my mother's 8th year death anniversary. Her death was so sudden. At the time, my stepfather told me that she was going to a better place and she has me to thank for going there because of our deal. He may be a vile and cruel man but at least he was respectful. He gave me every year two days to mourn for my mother and would leave me to myself. While it was a sad day, I'd looked forward to it because I was free for a bit and could do whatever I wanted. So I would go to this secret spot on the beach that my mom showed me when I was 4. So I was on my way there like I always did every year but when I got there, I found a surprise there. It was a girl. Now I was a little surprised that she was there because I have never seen anyone ever come here and to see her shocked me. I'd went to my normal spot and tried to avoid her seeing me. But as I was close to my spot, she saw me and just stared at me. I just ignored her and minded my own business. After awhile, she got up and came over to me and started to talk to me but it was mostly one-sided with her doing the talking and me somewhat answering her questions. But as we sat there longer, I'd started opening up a bit to her and next thing I knew, we are laughing and being goofy kids. The next time I'd looked at the time, it was 9 at night. We had been talking for 12 hours straight. As we were getting ready to leave, she asked if I wanted to meet her back here next week at the same time. As much as she shocked me by asking that, I'd shocked myself by saying yes.

Over the past 3 months, I've been meeting up with Selena at our spot every 2 weeks. Tonight I'm going to tell her everything. She has become my #1 person to go and talk to about anything and vise versa. Normally I get there after she does but I wanted to surprise her and have something set up. So I was on my way and when I got to the spot, I noticed a lot of cops were around the area. As I got closer, I'd notice that there was a body and a LOT of blood mixed in with the sand. I asked the cop next to me about what happened. He told me that it was a murder of a young woman and that whoever did it took their time. I asked him if he was allowed to give me her name and he told me that her name was Selena Franklin. At that I dropped to my knees and started to cry. After about 5 minutes, I asked the cop if i could see the body because she was my girlfriend. He let me through and I walked to the body and the first thing that I saw was a message on her stomach saying " You thought that you could get away, huh? You're MINE!" At that moment I knew that my stepfather had been following me and knew what I had been doing. He was the one who killed her! Now, I had a choice to make: either let him get away with it and confront him myself or tell the cops and worry about my siblings for the rest of my life. After about 10 minutes, I made my choice. Tonight I was going to confront my stepfather.

As I left the beach, I'd took the long way home and was thinking about what I was going to say to Frank. Even though I took the long way, I was home in what seemed like 10 minutes. As I look at the door, I brace myself for what may come and to give myself the confidence to say what I need to say. I open the door and walk to the living room and when I get there, I see Frank cleaning one of his knifes, a butterfly knife to be exact. Now normally it isn't a big thing but tonight, he was cleaning and there was blood and it wasn't mine. I had a sick feeling in my gut that I knew whose blood it was but I'd still asked. He told me that it was Selena's. I'd asked him why? Why kill her when he had me to do whatever he wanted. He said that while beating me up is fun and all, he wanted me broken and I wasn't broken because I had her. So he stalked me one day and listened to our conversation. The next time we would meet is when he decided to kill her. So the next time we meet, he was already there, waiting for her to show up and once she did, all she had to do was wait till no one was around and that's when he stroked. She stood no chance as he came from behind and slit her throat. He told me he thought about leaving her like that but he wanted me to know what happened to her. So he turned her around so that she was on her back and carved in her stomach saying "You thought you can get away? YOU'RE MINE!" knowing that I would be there to see her and see the message. As he was telling me this, I was silently crying because of me, someone was dead. After I was done crying, I'd told him that I'm going to bed. I walk in my room and started to write two things: a note for my family and a note to the police so that they can take Frank away. Over the years, I will admit that I have suicidal thoughts and once bought pills. But every time that i was thinking in that mindset, I'd thought about what would happened to my family if I wasn't there for Frank's " release". But tonight, he has gone too far. After I get done with my notes, I put them where they can be found and go downstairs to call the police here. I told them that there was a body here and that they need to get here ASAP. After I hung up with the police, I go back to my room and go out on my balcony. I take one more look and smile because even though I will be gone, I'll be free and be with my mother. I take some pills and go to sleep feeling really good and an smile on my face knowing that Frank will get caught and that I can see Mom.

It's been two months since Jack died. Today is his memorial and for someone who thought that everyone had left him were there at his memorial. Due to his notes, he was able to get Frank put away for life with no chance of parole. When his sister, Chelsea, got his note and read what he did for her and the rest of her siblings, she was shocked that her little brother was able to keep it a secret from the rest of the family. When she got near the end of the note, and saw what he had wished, she told him that his wish would be granted. After everyone had said their goodbyes and said their respect, she walked up so that everyone can see her and she gave a short little speech about her brother. As she got near the end, she pulled out his note and started to read it to everyone. " Hey guys. It's been awhile since we have talked. I have been thinking about how to say this for years but never could figure it out till tonight. I'm dead and I'm okay with it because I can see Mom again but it's time for you guys to know the truth. When Mom first brought Frank home to us, he was okay. But one night, I heard him on the phone with someone talking about how when she gets home, he is going to beat her because he was too lazy and too cheap to go the gym so he was going to use Sadie as his relief. So after he got the phone, I'd made a deal with him. If he leaves you guys and Mom alone, then I'll be his relief. He accepted and for 10 years, I have kept you guys safe but Frank did something that went over the line. A few months back, I'd met this girl, Selena and I was opening to her. So one night, I'd decided that I was going to tell her of my predicament but before I could, Frank had killed and left a message for me letting me know that I'm his. So when I came home, I saw him with a knife cleaning the blood off it. So when he went to bed, I wrote this note and another one saying all the stuff he did to me and to Selena. So I'm dead, yeah I know that it will suck after for awhile but I just want one thing from you guys and that is to move on. Move on for me, for Mom, for Selena. You can remember me but don't stay stuck the past for too long for it will eat you up.

 **So this is the my first story guys. I'll take any reviews whether they are good or bad. I've have been reading a lot of other's stories and seen how good they have gotten so I'd figured that I would give it a shot. The next story I have in mind is a PJO story. Can't give any details yet but it will be soon.**


End file.
